


John & his boys

by crzcorgi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Headcanons about John and his boys.





	1. Fresh Day Fresh Start

It was 6 year old Dean's first day of kindergarten. He was beyond excited, running around the tiny apartment his family called home. His family, which included himself, his almost 2 year old baby brother, Sammy, and his father, John. He didn't know his age, but he was so big, so strong, he must be at least 20!

Dean used to have a mom, a mom he loved with all his heart, but she died. And he missed her so very much. He wished she was here to help make him not so scared to go to school. He needed to be brave in front of his baby brother and especially in front of his dad. But with his mom, he could be scared, she understood. 

Little did Dean know, but John did understand his fears. He had fears of his own. Fear that he might never find out what happened to Mary. Fear that he couldn't take care of his boys like he should. Fear that he might go crazy trying. 

But he was thrilled for his oldest boy, he knew how much Dean wanted friends, he loved his baby brother, but you can only play so many games with an almost 2 year old before you get bored. 

But John wanted Mary there, she should have been the one helping Dean pick out his outfit, helping him tie his sneakers, packing his lunch. This was so unfair, so very very unfair. 

As if Dean could read his mind, he piped up “Wish Momma coulda been here, I miss her.” wiping his nose as he sniffled. 

“I know dude, I miss her too. But she would be so proud of you. Getting dressed all by yourself, helping me pack your lunch. And even playing with Sammy so he won't miss you as much. You're such a big boy now.” 

John crouched down to his son's level and took him into a big hug. 

“I love you daddy”. Dean said hugging his dad back, wiping his nose on John's shirt. 

“I love you too buddy” John responded, hugging Dean just a bit tighter. 

“So what do you think about after school we head down to the little diner near the park and have some of that pie you love so much? Maybe take you both to the park so you can play a bit with Sammy.” John knew that might help Dean with his nerves. 

“PECAN?! Cause I love the pecan, Daddy!” Dean jumped up and down, all the while spinning around. 

“Pecan it will be. Now let's go strap Sammy into his car seat and get you to your first day of school buddy.” 

They weren't the family John dreamed of when he first asked Mary to be his wife. But it was his family, and he would do his best to raise his boys to be great men.


	2. Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day with Dad

Whenever John was away on a hunt, he would look along the way for fun things to do with his boys. He tried to make their lives as normal as they could be, considering that John hunted creatures that would cause any average man to cower in terror. 

The latest find was an aquarium. He had just come off from a witch hunt in Salem Massachusetts (yes, that Salem) and he somehow got lost on his way back to his sons. John ended up in Boston, right by the waterfront, specifically by the New England Aquarium. 

He thought about how Dean had just recently become obsessed with sharks. It started with him getting up one night and sneaking into John's room. John was engrossed in a movie and didn't notice his recently turned 10-year old crouched down beside his bed, watching it with big eyes. The movie was Jaws. 

After a few sleepless nights, spent sleeping in John's bed, Dean needed to know everything he could about the sea creatures. 

So while John was researching cases at a local library, Dean was reading everything he could on sharks. 

When John finally got back on the road, and back to Dean and Sam, he told them about his find.

“So, what do you think? Wanna go to the aquarium, boys?” John asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh man, Dad, this is gonna be so cool! They have sharks, right? I mean, they gotta have sharks. Everyone loves sharks, I think. Maybe we can see their teeth, you know they can grow over 20,000 teeth in a lifetime!” 

“Well, I wouldn't want to be a shark dentist.” John replied, smiling at Dean's enthusiasm. 

It was another sleepless night, this time because both boys could not sleep, overly excited about their upcoming trip. John took a quick shower, knowing that 2 very wired little boys were waiting to go. Soon they would be on their way. 

“Dad, can we go see the sharks first please?” Dean asked his father. 

“You bet we can, dude.”

Soon enough John and his boys were entering the aquarium. They found the tank that had the sharks.

“Sammy! Did you know that sharks have been around for over 400 million years! How cool is that? Dean told his little brother. 

“That's really old Dean, older than Daddy, right?” Sam asked his brother in a very serious tone.

“Dad, shark babies are called pups, just like dogs. And shark mothers don't take care of their babies after they are born. I'm glad you aren't like a shark mom, you always take good care of Sammy and me”

“That's very interesting, Dean. And I try my best, bud.” John put his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed gently. 

After a very busy fun filled visit to the aquarium, they started on the ride home. Both boys out cold in the back seat, Sammy hugging a stuffed penguin and Dean, his shark. 

John glanced back at them through the rearview mirror.

Mary, I wish you could have seen your boys. Dean reminds me so much of you, his enthusiasm over the things he loves, his ability to share that joy with those around him, you would be so proud. And Sammy, even at 6 years old, so patient with his brother's excitement. Taking it all in as if he was just as excited about it as his brother. 

Mary was watching, seeing it all. She was so very proud of her boys, especially John.


	3. John's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream of a better time

John Winchester wasn't always a hunter, a hunter of all things supernatural in this case. You know, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, shapeshifters and those sorts. No, he was once a regular Joe, with a normal job as a mechanic. He had a beautiful wife named Mary, and two adorable sons, Dean and Sam. They lived in a nice 2 story house in a family friendly neighborhood of Lawrence Kansas. 

Sometimes, on nights where John is especially tired either after a long trying day with two young boys, or after a hunt, he’ll dream of the life he had before this one. He'll dream of Mary, how he would feel after a hard day at work, coming home opening the backdoor and smelling Mary’s homemade mac and cheese and apple pie.

Dean would come running into the kitchen and throw himself into his daddy's arms. 

“Daddy! You're home!!!!” He would giggle while John would rub his scruffy cheek against his face. 

“Ok buddy, Daddy's gotta clean up, going to get you all greasy!” John would chuckle. 

“You need to clean up too honey, dinner is almost ready. And I need you to set the table, baby.” Mary would tell Dean. 

“Ok, Mommy!” Dean would yell as he ran to the bathroom, waving to little Sammy in his playpen as he went by. 

Mary would lean over and kiss John, asking him how his day went. 

“The usual, fixing cars, dealing with shitty customers and listening to old Jim complain about his wife. Same old, same old” 

Mary would then chastise John for his language. “Sammy is the living room, John!”

John would laugh, heading the same way his oldest son did, stopping to bend down and kiss little Sammy’s head. 

“John, please bring Sammy into the dining room with you after you wash up!” Mary would yell to him. 

“Will do!”

After dinner, John would play with his boys, maybe watch a little tv, and then help Dean get ready for bed, while Mary got Sam to bed. John would read one of Dean’s favorite books to him, the most read one being Where The Wild Things Are, which John wouldn't like to admit, but he kind of enjoyed. He would then tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. 

“Don't let the bedbugs bite!” He would say to his boy. 

“Bite em back Daddy! I do!” Dean would giggle and cover his face with his blanket. “I love you Daddy!” He said while yawning. 

“Love you too kiddo!” John would say while blowing him a kiss. 

And most nights this is where he would wake up. He would consider those the good nights, because those nights he didn't dream about what happened to Mary. Why he became the man he is today. Why his boys were living without their mother. 

His boys, his motherless boys. His boys and those bittersweet dreams are what kept him sane. They're what kept him going.


	4. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes the boys shopping

Every Mother’s Day John took his boys shopping for Mary. Mary always told John that she wanted her son's to grow up as generous, caring and kind men, which meant shopping for birthdays and holidays. 

And almost every year both Dean and Sam what ask why, and John would explain about their mother's wishes. 

When Dean turned 8, he asked his father what the point was in buying gifts for someone who wasn't there to receive them.

“You’re right buddy, so what do you boys think we should do with the things we bought?”

Both Dean and Sam thought about it for awhile then Dean piped up. 

“Maybe there's somebody who couldn't buy those things, maybe we could give them the things we buy?”

“Hmmm, that is an interesting thought, Dean.”

So it then became a family tradition, to buy gifts for Mary for Mother's Day, Christmas and her birthday. And then they would drop them off at a local thrift store, in memory of Mary.


	5. Dean's Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his own lunch

“Got your backpack, kiddo?” John turned to look at his 7 year old son, Dean. 

“Yup, and my lunch. I made it myself while you were in the shower!” Dean told his dad very proud of himself.

“Think I could take a look at it, you know, just making sure it's packed ok?” John asked him. 

Dean had brought a letter home from school explain that they were a bit concerned as Dean had been bringing some not so healthy items for lunch.

Dean handed him his lunch box. “Here you go Dad”

“Thanks bud.” John opened up the box to find a sandwich, a half eaten candy bar, some gummy worms, and an orange. John opened up the sandwich to see exactly what it was made of. It was comprised of the usual things a pb&j usually is, bread, peanut butter, and jelly. But they was a couple of extras, M&M’s and Skittles. Well, at least he packed some fruit! John thought to himself. 

“Ok, Dean, you did a fine job packing your lunch, good job remembering the fruit. But buddy, we need to leave out the candy, including the sandwich toppings.” John rubbed his son’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed. 

“But Dad, it's the way I always make my pb&j!”

Guess I need to keep a better eye on the boy! John smiled. 

“Well, let's make it a healthier way. You want to grow up to be strong, right?”

“As strong as you Dad! He puffed out his chest. “Ok, I'll take out the candy. But don't gummy worms count as meat and fruit? They're fruit flavored worms?”

John just smirked. “Well, not really, but yeah, you can keep them Deano. I tell you what, after school you, me and Sammy will do some grocery shopping. Maybe find some healthy but fun things for your lunches, what do you think?”

“Ok Dad! Can I maybe buy those tiny baby pies to take to school?” Dean tipped his head and smiled at his dad. 

“I'll think about buddy. Let's get you to school now.” 

John stood up, picking up little Sammy in his arms. As he walked his boys out to their car, he thought about Mary. She would have known how to have Dean make his own lunch, helping him to choose the right items, all the while making him feel like he was doing it all on his own. But oh boy! If Mary had seen Dean’s lunch before John fixed it, she would have laughed so hard when Dean left the room. He loved that about her. 

He wasn't Mary, definitely didn't have a mothering touch. But he can do this. He will do this. He will make Mary proud.


	6. Sam's First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes on his first hunt

This was going to be a relatively “easy” hunt, you might say a cakewalk. So John thought it would be a perfect job to take his youngest son, Sam, on. 

It went just as planned, a restless spirit, salt & burn, no vics, in and out in just a few hours. Sam did as he was instructed with just a few instances of questioning John's authority, which John expected. His sons were quite different, Dean, his oldest, did what was asked him, didn't question authority and got the job done. Sam, on the other hand, almost always questioned and consequently, made a job harder than it could or should have been. 

On the drive back to the motel, Sam was quiet, taking in what had happened on the hunt. 

“Dad, where do you think that ghost went? I mean, after we salted and burned his body? Is he truly dead now? Is he at peace?”

“To be honest son, I'm not sure, my guess is yes, he's dead. When I first started hunting it's all I would think about. After every hunt, I questioned. Always a million questions, I wanted the answers, needed the answers. But over time you learn that you might never know the answers. 

“Kinda sucks, not knowing for sure.” Sam sighed. “Thanks Dad, for taking me.”

“You're welcome bud. You did very well for your first hunt. I'm proud of you Sam.” John patted his son’s shoulder. 

“Tell you what, Dean's not expecting us back until tomorrow. What do you say to us staying over tonight and hitting up that big ass bookstore we passed on our way through? Maybe you can find that book you've been looking for? Might find some books that could be of use for hunts.”

“Really Dad? You sure?”

“Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't.” John smiled. 

John knew his youngest would someday decide to leave, this wasn't the life he would choose. He only hoped that he would be able to protect him, no matter what. In the meantime, he would try to make his life as normal as he could.


End file.
